Latches are used to restrain the movement of one member or element with respect to another. For example, door latches restrain the movement of a door with respect to a surrounding door flame. The function of such latches is to hold the door secure within the frame until the latch is released and the door is free to open. Existing latches typically have mechanical connections linking the latch to actuation elements such as handles which can be actuated by a user to release the latch. Movement of the actuation elements is transferred through the mechanical connections that cause the latch to release. The mechanical connections can be one or more rods, cables, or other suitable elements or devices.
Latch sound quality can enhance or detract from the overall perception of quality by an end user about the construction of the vehicle. For example, good sound quality may imply solid construction, smooth operation, and thoughtfulness of design. As a result, vehicle manufacturers are placing more emphasis on the ability of the door latch to absorb the noise emissions that may occur during a closing event. Sound quality metrics, such as minimal loudness and frequency content for example, are affected by many variables including the profile geometry, small features, and material selection of the components of a latch mechanism.
Accordingly, while existing vehicle latch mechanisms are suitable, the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a latch mechanism having improved noise dampening and energy absorption.